Especial del día de las madres
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan al ver lo triste y melancólica que esta Videl por haber perdido a su madre decide traerla de vuelta , pero al pasar mas de un año de haber muerto las esferas del dragón no pueden revivirla y tampoco pueden hacer un excepción con ella , sin mas alternativa que tomar el lugar de ella en el paraíso todo el tiempo que la madre de Videl este en en la tierra One Shot


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Madre**

Era viernes 10 de mayo en ciudad Satán estaba empezando a llegar el otoño, el frio se estaba empezando a notar en la ciudad unas ráfagas de viento lo hacían notar cada cierto tiempo, la mayoría se preparaba para celebrar el día de la madre una fecha para agradecer a la mujer que les dio vida, pero no todos estaban felices en dicho día para Videl era una fecha triste y melancólica era el que había perdido a su madre cuando apenas tenía 4 años , estaba sentada en la azote de la preparatoria único lugar en toda la ciudad donde nadie vería sus lagrimas donde nadie la consideraría débil por mostrar sus emociones y su tristeza de su madre perdida

- Videl que te sucede porque lloras, te volviste a pelear con tu padre – pregunta preocupado Gohan al ver que la ojiazul no paraba de llorar

- No me pasa nada déjame tranquila tonto –responde entre llantos que no puede parar de llorar sintiendo mas dolor a cada momento - Aaahh dejame sola de un maldita vez

- Pero me preocupas te vez mal, se ve que llevas llorando por horas, que es lo que te sucede – pregunta nuevamente el Semisayajin a la pelinegra

- Dije que me dejaras tranquila no vez que me siento mal, solo quiero estar sola y olvidarme de este estúpido día – grita furiosa al ver que Gohan seguía insistiendo mientras este se sorprende de dicha reacción

Gohan sabía que en el estado que estaba Videl jamás le diría lo que le sucedía pero no se rindiera tan fácil deseaba ayudarla pero no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía no la conocía tanto para saber lo que la pasa de verdad, pero si alguien sabía lo que podía pasar por la mente de la pelinegra era Iresa en una ocasión escucho que ambas se conocía desde muy pequeñas

- Por la cara que traes debiste a ver visto a Videl en la azotea, ella cree que nadie sabe que está en ese lugar pero todos sabemos que le pasa – comenta la rubia viendo a Gohan llegar

- Pero que es lo que le pasa porque llora – pregunta Gohan curioso mientras la rubia da un suspiro

- Bueno tu solo llevas un año aquí no sabes lo que sucedió, hace muchos años cuando ella tenía 4 su madre murió en un tiroteo provocado por delincuentes , fue un día de las madres como hoy ella juro que ellos pagarían , Videl combate el crimen para que ningún niño pierda a su madre o Padre

- Eso es terrible por eso llora tanto pero y porque se enfada tanto con todos - Pregunta curioso pero sabiendo cómo podía hacerla sentir mejor

- Se que ella te gusta pero te daré un consejo déjala tranquila por hoy, llorara por su madre hasta la noche , Videl aun no pude superar su dolor - comenta Iresa viendo a Gohan a los ojos

El ex discípulo de Picolo sabía que tenía que hacer algo sin importar nada salio corriendo de la preparatoria de alguna forma traería a la tierra a la madre de Videl a pesar de que con las esferas del dragón no se pudiera revivir a una persona que llevara muerta más de 1 año, Pero sabía que en casos especiales los muerto podrían estar un día en la tierra como fue el caso de su Padre, pero para ello necesitaría la ayuda de Dende el kamisama de la tierra como intermediario

- Mama ya casi no puedo recordar tu voz , si no fuera por las fotos tampoco recordaría tu rostro - dice Videl quien aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar

- No llores hija debes ser fuerte - comenta un voz femenina quien se encontraba detrás de la pelinegra

- Mama eres realmente tú, pero como es posible - Pregunta confundida Videl quien no entendía cómo era posible que su madre estuviera nuevamente a su lado

- Todo esto es gracias a que tienes amigos influyentes en el paraíso, sobre todo tu amigo Gohan quien fue el que hablo para que yo pudiera estar aquí contigo – respondió Solara un mejer alta pelinegra y de ojos azules al igual que su hija

La pelinegra estaba muy feliz que solo se le ocurrió abrasar a su madre quien correspondió el abraso, amabas estaban muy feliz que soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría, amabas conversaron por horas recuperando el tiempo perdido, hablando sobre todo lo que a su hija le había pasado durante su adolescencia, hasta que les llego la tarde tiempo en el que Solara tenía que regresar al paraíso no sin antes despedirse de su hija

- No te sientas triste hija yo te estaré cuidando desde el mas allá además se ve tu novio te quiere mucho – comenta la pelinegra a su hija quien se sonroja

- Mama, Gohan es solo un amigo nada mas además hoy lo trate muy mal – responde la ojiazul a su madre

- Ningún amigo haría lo que tu según tu es solo tu amigo, Enma sama no podía hacer un excepción conmigo a sí que él se ofreció a tomar mi lugar y permanecer todo el tiempo que yo esté en la tierra él lo estará en el paraíso – explica Solara sorprendiendo a su hija por la acción de guerrero semisayajin

- enserio Gohan hizo todo esto por mi – pregunta sorprendida la pelinegra

- claro para un mortal permanecer en el paraíso es como estar 10 años en la tierra, es una gran tortura que ese chico está soportando ya que si él se rinde yo hubiese desaparecido ya – responde su madre mientras poco a poco se empieza desvanecer – no sientas mas tristeza hija , déjala ir vive tu vida como si yo aun estuviera viva

Con esas últimas palabras su madre se desvanece por completo ante sus ojos y en su lugar aparece un muy debilitado Gohan quien se encontraba de rodillas muy agitado, una vez que Solara regreso al paraíso fue directamente al palacio de Enma sama quien se encontraba junto al guerrero saiyajin Bardock quien se encontraba parado junto al gran escritorio del gigantesco ogro

- Debo agradecerte guerrero saiyajin gracia a ti pude ver una vez más a mi hija – dice agradecida Solara viendo a Bardock quien se limita a marcharse

- No debes agradecerme a mi yo no hice nada solo le advertí a Enma sama que dejara tu cuerpo y tu alma juntos, todo el trabajo lo hizo mi nieto Gohan a él debes agradecer – responde el saiyajin de raza pura dejando la habitación

- Tuviste razón una vez mas Bardock al igual que no reencarnar el alma de Vegeta durante la pelea de Buu y como premio se te quitaran 10 años mas de tu condena de 100 años en el infierno ya solo te quedan 27 años mas – responde el gran ogro en cargado de juzgar las almas – Bardock solo tengo una duda porque no quisiste nunca ver a tu hijo Goku cuando tuviste oportunidad

- Simple kakaroto vengo el honor de la raza saiyajin humillando a Freezer , el se convirtió en el poderoso hombre que es ahora sin la necesidad conocerme nunca hubo la necesidad de que me necesitara – responde Bardock saliendo de la habitación – Por cierto Solara no será la última vez que veas a tu hija en el futuro serán 2 veces mas

Con ese comentario Bardock deja el palacio de Enma sama para volver al infierno para seguir cumpliendo su condena, dejando impresionado ambos quienes no esperaban tal revelación pero Solara estaba feliz sabría que podría ver a su querida hija en otra ocasión, mientras tanto en la tierra más exactamente en la Azotea de la preparatoria

- Muchas gracias esto es lo más maravilloso que alguien haya hecho por mí como podría agradecértelo – dice muy emocionada Videl abrazando a Gohan

- Con tan solo verte sonreír y ver tus hermosos ojos azules me siento pagado – responde Gohan muy cansado tratando de pararse – Pero si quieres darme algo que sea un beso

- Si eso desea mi guerrero dorado eso tendrá – responde la ojiazul acercándose para darle un beso a Gohan el cual se siente más que recuperado – Aunque aun debes invitarme a mínimo 5 citas antes de convertirte en mi novio je je

- Si en todas termina de esta manera me sentiré feliz de invitarte a todas esas citas

mientras en el infierno se encontraban dos Saiyajins los cuales se encontraban observando la escena desde una pequeña esfera de cristal la cual habia sido absequiada por Enma sama

- Tu nieto es muy romántico no lo crees Bardock - comenta Fasha sonriente

- me da igual que sea romántico o no ese chico tiene un gran poder y valentía se arriesgo su vida para hacer feliz a su novia - responde el saiyajin pelinegro cruzado de brazos - Aunque Solara no lo sepa la segunda vez que ella vea nuevamente a su hija ella sera abuela de una niña hiperactividad llamada Pan

- Pero porque no se lo dijiste en su momento

- Para que emocionarla de mas , los terrícolas son de esa manera se dejar llevar por sus emociones , ademas para eso aun falta muchos años y puede que el futuro cambie esos dos deberán pasar muchas pruebas aun - responde Bardock " aunque por hacer esa buena acción sera castigado por su madre por no llegar la fiesta de una tal Bulma y espero que ese mocoso logre pasar por las pruebas de su propio destino mis visiones cada vez son mas seguidas "


End file.
